The Bet
by hauntingmeforever
Summary: Spencer Reid and an old friend made a bet many years ago. What will happen if Spencer loses the bet? Sorry this fic is old and it kind of sucks but it's my way of making up for not updating Secret Life for months.


"The unsub appears to be focused on a particular aspect of this painting. He's left a copy of the painting at each crime scene." Morgan comments absentmindedly looking over at Reid. "I-ah Art isn't exactly my area of expertise." Spencer says softly looking at the pictures. "But I have a... friend who specializes in art and art history who may be able to help." He says quietly not looking away from the image. Hotch, having overheard the conversation asks, "Can he come here?" Spencer glances at his boss. "No, it would take too long, but I may be able to get him to agree to a video conference." He says nervously, his voice rising in pitch. "Why would it take too long. we're only in DC?" Morgan asks curiously. "He's a friend from Vegas." Spencer says absentmindedly pulling his cell phone from his bag as his entire team watched curiously. He quickly dialed a number and flipped the phone to speaker before setting it on the table so he could work on the geographical profile while he talked. The team stared at the phone as it rang.

"Ello?" A man's deep voice asked, the voice was accented and sounded annoyed. "Hey James, it's Spencer. Look I'm s-" Spencer started before the man cut him off. "What the bloody hell Spencer? It's three in the bloody morning. I just finished my new painting, you know that, so why the hell are you calling this damn early?" The man demanded angrily. "James I'm really sorry." Spencer apologized. "S'okay but why the hell does your voice sound like that?" He asked curiously. Spencer looked away from the team. "Like what?" He asked nervously. "So high-pitched, if it was any higher I'd swear you were a girl, or Justin Beiber." The man says laughing. "My voice always sounds like this." Spencer says. "No it doesn't." The man snorted at Spencer's statement. "Spencer, I've known you for twenty-five years now and your voice has never sounded anything like that. Right now you sound like that one kid from next door we used to laugh at and call Helium Head. Damn that kid was creepy but anyways quit the voice. It's freaking me out." The man said laughing at the story. "I'll stop with the voice when you stop with the accent." Spencer retorted. The team looked at Spencer, he was normally so quiet, they had never heard him sound so comfortable arguing with someone. "No way in hell man. I've lived here for twelve years now, it's pretty genuine." The man protested. "Fine." Spencer says. "Fine." The man replies. "Good." Spencer says. "Good." The man retorts. Hotch clears his throat, trying to get the men on task.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" The man asks. "That was my boss, we need someone to help with an art analyzation thing and I suggested you. Will you help?" Spencer asks. "Only if you drop the voice." The man replies, sounding as if he was smirking. "I really do hate you James." Spencer says in a way deeper voice. "Holy shit Reid when did you go through puberty?" Garcia screeches. The man laughs. "When we were thirteen, aka college." He says laughing at their surprise. "Don't tell me you were doing the geek thing?" He asks. "Yep." Spencer says laughing. "I've even got the stupid clothes and social skills. You owe me." Spencer says laughing. "Damn it! I didn't think you'd follow through, that's like four years times five hundred equals $2,000. F*ck you Spencer!" He shouts through the phone. "I like cash." Spencer says nonchalantly as the man cusses him out in different languages. "What the hell is going on?" Hotch asks. "James bet me I couldn't make a team of profilers think I was a total nerd for a year, he bet me $500 and now he owes me $2,000. IN YOUR FACE JAMES!" He says laughing at the man still cussing him out. "Damn you, now I owe you money AND I have to help you at three in the bloody morning." He muttered. "Yeah well you blew my cover, I was gonna wait until next year. Life sucks, get over it James." Spencer retorted to the man. "Eh. I dunno I think life's pretty awesome, well except for my family. They SUCK." James says mock seriously. "Well your dad does and your mom was not the best parent ever, but I like your brother." Spencer says with a slight smile. Hotch interrupts James' next comment, "Anyways, would you like to have a video chat or would you rather come to DC?" "Eh. I like DC but that would take too long so I pick video chat but I broke my computer so... what's the name of the painting?" He asked. "It's Blood Moon by Alfred Triginori." Spencer says. "Oh I love that painting. What do you need to know?" He asks.

James provided a detailed and knowledgable analysis of the painting, he did so well that Hotch and Rossi decided that they would use him for all future art consults, and they did. Derek and Emily teased Spencer for the next month about him finally hitting puberty until Spencer got annoyed and began explaining the scientificy crap behind your voice deepening, but that wasn't the biggest change, after Spencer won the bet he started to dress in his usual clothes again. That wouldn't have been so weird if he didn't usually dress in converse, jeans, and button downs sans tie or sweater vest, overall Spencer looked much hotter than usual and women began to notice it, particularly a certain blonde...

"Hey Spen-" She began to say as she strode past his desk early one morning. "What the hell are you wearing?" She asked almost choking on her coffee. Spencer looked up from his file to scan his outfit, finding nothing wrong with it he shrugged. "Clothes." He replied looking back down at his file. JJ sighed impatiently. "Yes Spencer I see that you are wearing clothes, but why are they suddenly not... nerdish?" She asked trying to find a neutral word that wouldn't insult him. "I finally won the bet so I can wear my usual clothes now." He replies still reading, or rather flipping the pages. "So you mean that you don't usually dress like a..." JJ trails off looking for a word. "Geek who lives with his mom?" Spencer supplies helpfully. JJ nods relievedly. "Oh hell no." Spencer says shuddering slightly. "I used to but I got over that in college, so did James. I hate dressing like that now which is why I almost killed him when he suggested it but the other option was me going out with this clingy stalker girl who lived next door to him and since there was no way in hell I was doing that I got stuck with the nerd act." Spencer says in an attempt to explain it to JJ who nods understandingly. "You and James sound really close." She comments thoughtfully in an attempt to get him to open up. "We grew up together, I've known him for all of my life." Spencer replies absentmindedly in an attempt to give away information, but not enough for JJ to know their secret. JJ smiles slightly at this before making an excuse of needing to go look at files in her office.

They don't have a case that day so during their lunch break Spencer asks JJ if she wants to go get good, non-sucky coffee with him. "Sure Spencer." JJ agrees instantly seeing the chance to spend more time with her suddenly more confident, and well... sexier co-worker. Spencer is smiling on the inside, excited to show his gorgeous blonde friend the real Spencer. "So JJ did you see the soccer game last week where Madrid played against South Africa?" Spencer asked calmly sipping his iced mocha. JJ looks up excited, "Yes, I love Madrid's team especially Cristiano Ronaldo." "I don't know about that, I think David Beckham is a much better player." Spencer argues. "I like Beckham but I like Madrid better so Ronaldo is my favorite." JJ argues. "I'm forced to like Beckham better because LA is a much better city than Madrid, plus James would hurt me if I didn't like Beckham." Spencer says smiling. "James likes Beckham?" JJ asks curiously. "Of course, Beckham was his idol in college when he went for a soccer scholarship and an academic one. I played soccer too but I was always more interested in academics. Not that I wasn't good, I just didn't like it as much as James who played in high school and college." Spencer answers. JJ looks thoughtful. "You know I was pretty good but I didn't have the passion that some of the other girls did, to me soccer was a chance to make it out of there, it was my ticket to better things." She says. "To me it was a chance to fit in and spend time with my best friend but to James it was a lifestyle, it still is." Spencer says after a moment. "We should all play a game sometime when James is in town next time." JJ suggests looking for an opportunity to spend more time with him and to meet James. Spencer laughs. "We should whenever James decides to come back to the US." He says. "Where is he?" JJ asks confused. "When he was old enough he got a scholarship for soccer, it was for England though. I haven't actually seen him in person since we were eighteen, but we skype and call each other whenever we find time." Spencer says almost sadly. "That's awful." JJ says trying to comfort the other man. "Nah, it's cool. We have a bet for that too. The first one to break down and come to the other's country by their own free will owes the other $500." Spencer says laughing. "So far we've made it seven years so I have no idea who's gonna win that one." He says grinning as he and JJ leave Starbucks to walk down the street to the BAU. "I don't know Spencer, if I had to guess I think you're gonna win." JJ says laughing as Spencer throws his arm over her shoulder. "I think you're right." He says as they continue to laugh and joke their way back to the BAU.

"Hey pretty boy." Morgan says as Spencer and JJ walk to their desks. "Where were you?" He asks completely oblivious to their plan. JJ opens her mouth but Spencer gives her a look that clearly says to be quiet and let him talk. "Derek, where else would I be? I getting coffee with... a girl." Spencer says as JJ watches trying to hide her smile. "Who?" Derek asks. "Someone." Spencer replies cryptically. "What does she look like?" Derek asks smirking. "She's blonde, really hot, and none of your business." Spencer says smiling at his friend's expression as he and JJ laugh at him. "Anyways I was going to ask if you guys want to go to the bar with me, Emily and Penelope tonight." Derek says. JJ and Spencer nod. "Sure, why not?" Spencer says. "I'm in." JJ shrugs already thinking of ways to get him to dance with her.

The bar was dimly lit and full of drunk adults grinding up against eachother to top 40 music that only the BAU girls seemed to recognize. They sat at a booth drinking beer and laughing at their inside jokes when suddenly JJ squealed. "I love this song!" She dragged Emily and Garcia onto the dancefloor to start dancing to Katy Perry's Last Friday Night TGIF. Morgan eventually spotted a 'honey' to dance with and slipped away to dance with her. Spencer finding that he was all alone decided to go join the girls on the dancefloor as Darude's Sandstorm pulsed through the speakers. Spencer threaded his way through the crowd of drunks dancing and over to the girls who were doing that one dance where you jump up and down with your fist in the air. "Hey Spencey!" JJ squealed obviously drunk as she stumbled over to hug him, but tripped. Spencer caught her before she fell and steadied her before letting go of her. "JJ do you need a ride home?" He asked worriedly. "Yep, bu I''m a not gon hoom wifot ge'in youuuu te dahnse wif me." She slurred happily as she smiled up at her young coworker. "Fine." Spencer sighed.

Suddenly the DJ changed the song to a slower one, Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift. Spencer gently placed his hands around her waist to steady her as she threw her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. They locked eyes as they swayed in time with the music since JJ was too drunk to actually dance. Emily and Penelope decided to dance together and giggle drunkenly. Once the song was done Spencer gently took JJ's hand and led her out of the bar and put her into his car while she giggled at the 'funny shiny dots in the sky' (stars). JJ sat in the passenger seat giggling drunkenly at all of the pretty cars she saw while Spencer patiently drove back to her apartment. "JJ, we're here." He said quietly as she fumbled with her seatbelt. "It's broken." She said trying to glare at it. Spencer sighed and leaned over to help her. He clicked it open and got out of the car, he walked over to her side and opened the door for her. He took her hand and led her up to her apartment where he unlocked the door for her because 'it broke Spencer, it brokeded'. JJ giggled and fell on the bed with her arms and legs spread out 'like a starfishy' while Spencer took her shoes off and her necklace, JJ worked on her earrings before giving up. Spencer gently took them out and laid them on her bedside table with her other jewelry. JJ started to pull her dress over her head but got stuck and started to giggle uncontrollably when Spencer helped her out of the dress. "JJ where's your pajamas?" He asked looking around the room. "I dunno." She said yawning. Spencer sighed. He unbuttoned his own shirt and handed it to JJ to put on. She slipped her arms through it and yawned. Spencer began to leave before JJ called out, "Stay." "JJ where am I supposed to stay?" He asked. "Um. You can sleep in the bed with me." She said smiling at her problem-solving skills. Spencer sighed and slipped into the bed next to her, knowing she would protest otherwise, besides it was three in the morning.

JJ woke up the next morning and groaned as she threw the pillow over her eyes. "Stupid light." She muttered through her pain. She eventually stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen to find some ibuprofen and coffee. "Nice outfit." Spencer commented as she fumbled for the medicine and he handed her a cup of coffee. JJ glanced down, she was wearing a man's button down shirt that was much too long for her. "Is this your shirt?" She asked noticing that he was wearing only a pair of low slung jeans that showed a bit of his boxers, they were black. Damn, that genius had a super sexy six-pack. "Yeah, you were pretty out of it last night." He says laughing at the memory. "Was I a happy giggly drunk or a flirty drunk last night?" She asks taking the coffee. "Happy giggly." He says. "I didn't know you were a flirty drunk JJ, maybe we should get drunk more often." Spencer says waggling his eyebrows as JJ glares at him. "Why don't you have a massive hangover?" She asks glaring at his morning personness. "Because I only drank a beer compared to your ten rainbow sex drinks." Spencer says smiling at the thought of the names of the drinks. "Rainbow sex drinks?" She asks confused. "Oh yes there was a green jello shot, a purple hooter, a pink squirrel, a blue lagoon, a crimson tide, a sex on the beach, a screaming orgasm, a blowjob, a sex with an alligator, and a flirtini." Spencer says listing off each drink. "I really don't wanna know how they come up with those names." He says shuddering. "I don't either, but do you know what some of those drinks made me think of?" JJ asks biting her lip. "Pink squirrels having sex with alligators?" Spencer suggests, grinning as JJ laughs. "Interestingly no... I was thinking of you." She says quietly not looking up when she hears his sharp intake of breath. "Well JJ, I'm pretty sure I can't give you a pink squirrel and I'm pretty sure the alligator would kill you if you went near it, so I hope you were thinking more along the lines of a screaming orgasm, because that I can do." Spencer says smiling wickedly as JJ's eyes widened. "Wow, you can read minds. When did this happen?" She asks. "Well you know I am a doctor." Spencer says nodding solemnly. "Oh believe me I know you're a doctor, a sexy doctor at that." JJ flirts biting her bottom lip as she looks up at Spencer. "Why of course, and in my professional doctor's opinion, I think that it is in your best interest to have a screaming orgasm induced by a doctor, like me." He tells her grinning wickedly as she moves closer. "Really doctor, is there anything else you think would be in my best interest?" She asks innocently widening her eyes. "Well Miss Jareau I believe a full body examination is needed before I can provide you with more accurate advice." Spencer says smiling wickedly as he shamelessly looks her over. "Is that so?" She asks placing a hand on his chest. "In my professional opinion, yes." He says leaning in closer. JJ closes her eyes in anticipation as Spencer leans in close enough to gently press his lips to her. His lips are soft and move in tandem with her own but it isn't enough and she tangles her fingers in his fluffy hair pulling him closer. He takes the hint and wraps an arm around her waist pulling her close enough that their fronts touch while his other hand slides down her side getting dangerously close to her ass. While his hands are busy his tongue slips into her mouth to wrestle with her own tongue for dominance in a fiery kiss filled with passion and lust. JJ meanwhile slips her hand that isn't tangled in his hair down to his ass pulling their bottom halves closer together so that his prominent erection ground up against her core causing her to moan breathily. "Bedroom?" He asked, his deep voice husky and filled with lust. "Absolutely." JJ says, still gasping for breath after their face sucking, I mean makeout session. Spencer surprises JJ by lifting her bridal style while his lips make their way down her throat. He shut the door with his foot before gently laying her on the bed...

"Well Dr. Reid you have been keeping a lot of secrets from me." JJ pants looking over at the disheveled doctor. "I have but the good news is you passed your full body examination." Spencer said grinning as she gently traced his muscles, focusing mainly on his super sexy six pack. "Well I don't know doctor you might have missed something... Maybe you should give me another examination." JJ says flirtily as Spencer's eyes darken in anticipation.

They both arrive at work earlier than anyone else, including Hotch, so each and every morning they aren't called in early on a case they hang out in JJ's office. (Translation: Yay! Make out time!) They manage to keep their relationship a secret from their teammates who implicate anything odd they see to Reid's new personality, as they call it. While they're at work, they keep it professional and utterly platonic, but off the clock, they play the part of a normal lovey dovey couple.

They had been dating for close to a year now when JJ's 28th birthday occurs. The entire team went to a bar for drinks of course, but before that Spencer had taken her to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. They were chatting about a new movie they wanted to see when suddenly Spencer slips out of his chair and onto one knee. "JJ I know this is more traditional to propose on an anniversary but I've wanted to do this for a while and I decided that since it's your birthday... I want to spend every single one of your birthdays with you for the rest of our lives, JJ will you marry me?" He asks pulling out a little black box. She gasps, never having pictured a better proposal in her mind. "Yes." She whispers with tears in her eyes as he slips the ring onto the appropriate finger and flashes a dazzling smile at her. They don't notice the applause from the other people in the restaurant, they're too busy smiling and hugging each other to notice.

After the dinner and engagement they rush back to their seperate apartments to change into bar appropriate clothes before meeting up with the team. JJ keeps the ring on a necklace, hidden under her shirt so that she doesn't have to take it off. "What are you smiling at pretty boy?" Derek asks Spencer when he walks in looking like the chesire cat. "Ah, you know James was telling me that he might have one of his pieces displayed in a DC art gallery." Spencer says quickly thinking of something true but boring as hell to Morgan. "Ah." Derek nods as his eyes wander over to a group of women in short skirts. JJ is currently having a similar conversation with Garicia. "Oh my gosh why are you so happy, did you meet a guy?" She asks in her usual rapid fire manner. "NO! But my little brother may have met a girl." She says thinking quickly, knowing that it's the truth but not the one Garcia wants. "Oh." Garcia says suddenly deflating as they meet the rest of the team to get drunk.

When they go back to work on Monday, Spencer and JJ have to meet with Erin Strauss to have her approve their relationship before they go to HR. They smile at each other as they exit her office. Strauss was unable to do anything because JJ isn't an agent or a profiler, but now they have to break the news to Hotch. They give each other an apprehensive look before they begin the long walk to Hotch's office.

"You mean to tell me that you have been dating for almost a year now?" Hotch asks. "Yes sir, we already informed Strauss of our engagement." Spencer replies only slightly nervous. "Congratulations." Hotch says flashing them a rare smile before shaking their hand. "Thank you sir and would you mind not mentioning any of this to the team, we want to surprise them." Spencer asks his boss pleadingly. "You don't want Garcia to know." Hotch says what they were all thinking. Spencer and JJ nod. "Yeah, we'd like to keep it small with just the team and our families, it's gonna be this weekend." JJ says. "No James?" Hotch asks. "Yeah I'll invite James." Spencer says. "Good." Hotch says with a nod as the couple leaves his office.

Spencer is on his lunch break so he decides to call James. "Ello?" James says. "Hey James it's me. Listen you need to come back to the US this weekend... I'm getting married." Spencer says to his best friend. "Is this of my free will?" James asks suspiciously, thinking of the bet. "Yes, but I'll pay you same as if I lost. Besides the best man has to show up, doesn't he?" Spencer asks with a grin. "Then HELL yeah I'll be there." James says excitedly. "Good JJ really wants to meet you and you get to hang out with Emily, she's gonna be the maid of honor." Spencer says before he hangs up on his overly excited friend.

They have Hotch call the team down to the church at five thirty in the morning to get ready for the wedding. "Why the hell are we here?" Derek asks indignantly as he is led into the area where the men are getting ready. "To get ready for the wedding." Hotch replies as he, Rossi, and Morgan are measured for their tuxes. "Who's getting married?" Rossi asks. "I am." Spencer says as they make last minute alterations to his tux. "To who?" Morgan asks. "Guess you'll have to wait and see." Spencer replies as he texts his best man.

To James

Where the hell r u?

To Spencer

Flight Delay I'll be there 4

To James

The ceremony's 4:30. SIGH. Ill send some1 to pick u up and bring ur tux. So glad we r the same size

To Spencer

Thnx. Ill c u there.

Spencer sighs and snaps his phone shut. He looks over at the seamstress. "The best man's flight is delayed. Can you just fit his suit to me, we're the same size." He sighs as the woman nods. "Best man?" Rossi asks. "Yeah, James is flying in from London." Spencer says. "Wait James lives in London?" Morgan asks. "Yep. We're from Vegas but he moved to London ergo the accent." Spencer exclaims as he tries on the suit. "How in the world can he be as tall and stick like as you is beyond me." Rossi mutters. "Yeah, it kind of freaked people out." Spencer said laughing.

"Where the hell are we going?" Emily asks as someone guides her and Penelope to a room with JJ and her mother in it. "Why am I here?" Penelope asks, not seeing any computers. "To get ready for my wedding." JJ says excitedly as the seamstress pins the dress in a few different places. "To who?" Emily asks as she pulls on the plum dress JJ hands her. "It's a surprise." JJ answers. "Anyways I picked you to be the maid of honor since I think you'll like the best man." JJ informs her friend. "Who?" Penelope asks excitedly as she zips up her dress. "That is also a secret." JJ replies. The two woman glare at her as they get their dresses fitted.

Spencer is standing at the altar waiting for James to arrive. He nervously taps his foot as he realizes that JJ will be there in five minutes. He anxiously waits for James to show up. There is only one minute left when he bursts through the doors wearing his tux and a black fedora that shades his face from view partially. "Dramatic entrance?" Spencer asks dryly. "Of course and I'm waiting for a dramatic moment to remove the hat and show my face." James says with a smirk. Spencer laughs just as the pianist begins to play the march and the bridesmaids and maid of honor walk down the aisle.

Emily glances up at the altar and is shocked to see Reid. What the hell? She would have never guessed. Then she glances at the best man but sees that his face is hidden by a fedora, he's tall though with brown hair. Hm, she doesn't recognize him...

After the happy couple says their 'I dos' the team attacks them. "Reid?" Penelope asks. "JJ?" Derek asks. "AND I'M JAMES!" The man in the fedora yells to get them to all shut up. "Thanks." Spencer says. "Eh. It was fun." James says shrugging as JJ hugs him. When JJ releases him he holds his arms out."Aw. Come on Spence, you know you want to. Plus it would be very dramatic and tear inducing." James says laughing. "Fine, I'll help with the dramatic moment." Spencer says laughing before muttering something that sounded very much like 'idiot boy' under his breath as he hugged the man. Then Spencer snatched the fedora off of his head. James punched him. "Hey, I wanted to take the hat off." He whined. JJ gasps when she sees his face. "What?" He and Spencer asks in unision. "You- he-..." JJ stutters before glaring at her husband. "Ello there love. M'names Reid, James Reid." James says laughing. "Wait you and pretty boy are related?" Derek asks and the two Reids turn to face the team. "SI." James says with his British accent. "OHMYGOD CLONES!" Garcia shrieks. "Nope, just twins." Spencer says as he and his twin laugh at their faces.


End file.
